


Lullaby

by ottermo



Series: Team Bobsled Drabbles [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Ankavandra!Verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Bobsled drabble from my not-really-'Daily'-anymore project on tumblr.</p><p>Posted here for #ProjectTheresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

 

She thinks he’s asleep, resting early after a flight, but instead he lies awake, listening to her settling the baby. 

Her whispers to her daughter are soft, lilting. To think he’d once thought German a rough language, and the Liechtenstein version just a complication, made to frustrate his schoolboy grasp of the standard. He understands now just a little of its richness – even that is enough to fascinate him.

In Theresa’s lullaby, a rabbit sleeps alone in its burrow. In the cot next to their bed, a princess closes her tiny eyelids, dreams of voices and the wide open sky.  

 


End file.
